Nights I Can't Remember, Friends I'll Never Forget
by trix is for kids
Summary: This story is about eight important nights in the lives of some of the Degrassi students. It mainly focuses on Jellie and Palex with some Darco and slight unrequited Jayzel towards the end.
1. Have a Night of Insomnia

**Title: **Nights I Can't Remember, Friends I'll Never Forget

**Pairing(s): **Jellie (mostly unrequited), Palex, Darco and a little Jayzel at the end.

**Rating: **T –there will be a fair amount of course language in some of the following chapters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own the title to this story –it's actually a song by Toby Keith. Oh, and the chapter titles are from an awesome poster with various smiley faces called "Have a Night". Wow, so I don't own the characters, title or chapter titles to my story… I _sure_ am creative…

**Summary: **Basically, this story is about several different important nights to the development of the relationships of the five graduating seniors (Marco, Paige, Alex, Ellie and Hazel)as well as Jimmy, Dylan and Jay. This also happens to be the first fanfiction that I've posted so please be kind…

**Chapter notes: **Takes place sometime in between the Degrassi Minis "Man in the Mirror" and "Lovecats". Ellie's POV. Also, I wasn't sure if Ellie lives in a house or an apartment, so I just chose apartment.

* * *

**1 –Have a Night of Insomnia**

Okay, so it's already 2AM and I haven't gotten a minute of sleep yet. I _want _to fall asleep (desperately). The thing is, I _can't _fall asleep. I can't fall asleep _and _there is a majorly important test in Chem tomorrow. Way to go Ellie! Now, I get to fall asleep during class _and _fail Chemistry all at the same time! Yay! …Ugh, why can't my brain just have an off-switch? Honestly, I'd even settle for a switch that just made me stop thinking about Craig. _Craig_. I don't even see why I like him so much. Well, beside the fact that he's funny and smart and creative and vulnerable and _gorgeous. _I love how he's so easy to talk to. He has some serious music trivia skills. He also has this way of... I don't know... getting to me. I guess it's pretty easy to do with those adorble puppy dog eyes of his. He is _so _cute... Oh God, I'm starting to sound like some boy-crazy preteen with nothing to do but obsess over guys. I better watch out or soon I'll be listening to N'sync and watching shows like the OC and Laguna Beach.I don't know though... It's not likeI'm obsessing over just any guy. Craig, he's... he's... _different_. It might sound corny, but I feel like we were just _meant _to be together.Of course, I guess it's kind of hard for Craig to see this when _Manny_ won't take her filthy _mouth_ off of _his_ for more than a few_ seconds_ at a time… And people call _me _a vampire. _I'm _not the one who has very likely sucked face with the entire male portion of the student body. I swear; it's a good thing Manny's _not _a vampire because otherwiseall the guys in Canada would either bedead or fleeing the country by now.

Just when I start to believe that my thoughts about Craigare going to keep me up all night, I hear a knock on my window. My _third floor _window. Strange. I get out of bed and openitto see what's going on.

Bad idea.

I open the window only to get hit in the face with a small rock. "Oh shoot, sorry El!" I hear faintly from outside my apartment building. I look down to see Jimmy there. I decide to go down there too because I feel like talking to someone (which is pretty hard to do when you're standing three stories above them). Hopefully, talking to Jimmy will help get my mind off Craig. Then I could still possibly be able to get a few hours of sleep before morning.

When I arrive downstairs, Jimmy apologizes once more. "Ellie I am _so _sorry. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Well, throwing a rock at my face seems to have done the trick," I say jokingly.

Jimmy looks like he's about to cry.

"It was a _joke_, Jim. I know you didn't intentionally get that rock to hit me in the face… I mean, you're good at aiming from basketball and all, but you're not _that _good," I say.

Jimmy laughs. "Wow, Miss Nash. Able to make me feel better and insult me at the same time. Now _that _is talent."

"What can I say? I'm talented… So, what's so important that you had to stop by at one in the morning to tell me?" I ask –still jokingly.

Obviously Jimmy misses the joke again. "Oh man, I am _so _sorry! Did I wake you?" Jimmy asks while fidgeting with a small sketchpad nervously.

"Actually, I couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh, good!... I mean it's not good that you couldn't get to sleep… I mean… um… I'm just happy I didn't wake you or anything..." Jimmy had been looking down at his sketchpad as he was saying that. He then looks up to see me shifting my weight from one leg to the other –I'm getting slightly tired. "Would you like to sit down or something?" he asks me.

"I'll just sit down in the grass," I say while starting to stoop down.

"No!... I mean… um… you don't have to sit in the grass… See, I'd offer you my chair, but I kinda need it, ha ha… You can sit on my lap, though."

I smile, "Thanks." I take a seat on his lap and he tenses momentarily before relaxing into me. He sets his sketchpad between the side of his leg and the arm of his wheelchair so he can wrap his arms around me. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't fall off or anything.

"So, are you going to show me some new masterpieces of yours?" I ask while motioning to his sketchpad with my eyes.

"I'd hardly call them masterpieces," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Why can't you accept the fact that you have serious talent in art?"

"Because I'm already so talented at everything else. There has to be _something _I don't excel in," Jimmy says with fake cockiness that makes me laugh. "Plus, first thing's first. What was keeping you up? I mean, I don't want to sound Dr. Phil or anything, but telling someone about what's _on _your mind can really help get it _off_ your mind sometimes."

He has a point. I pause for a second, deciding whether I'd rather stay up all night thinking about Craig or just tell Jimmy aboutmy"crush" (oh, howI hate that word)in the hopes of getting it out of my head so I can sleep. I look Jimmy in the eyes. "Promise not to tell anybody?" I ask him.

"Scout's honor," Jimmy says moving one of his hands temporarily so he can do the Boy Scouts salute thing.

"I was thinking about Craig."

Jimmy tenses after I say this, and I think I see a slight frown on his face (of course, it's pretty hard to see anything this late at night). "What _about_ Craig?" he asks, and I can't help but detect a littledisappointment in his voice.

"Promise not to tell anybody?" I ask, just to make sure he won't say anything about it. I don't really need to ask though. I know I can trust Jimmy; he's pretty much my best guy-friend besides Marco.

"Scout's honor," he repeats half-heartedly. This time he doesn't do the Boy Scout salute.

"I like Craig."

"_Like_?"

"As in, I have more than just friendly feelings towards him."

"Oh," is his only response. And before I know it, I'm practically shoved off Jimmy's lap and Jimmy is racing away from my apartment building.

"I just remembered that I have to go… do… something…" he says while rushing away at top speed.

O-_kay_… that was weird -even for Jimmy. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he likes me. I shake my head. Nah, the last person who I thought like me was Marco... and how very mistaken I was. This spurs another thought to enter my mind. What if Jimmy is _gay_? I giggle a little. Now, _that _would be weird. I can just imagine him and Marco on a date. Aw, they would actually be kind of cute together...

I'm about to go back inside when I see Jimmy's sketchpad. It must have fallen off his wheelchair while he was leaving. I pick it up, but I don't open it: it could be private. I just take it upstairs with me. I'll give it back to him tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes to reader: **Feedback would be much appreciated. The next chapter will be in Alex's POV and will take place between "Lovecats" and "The Lexicon of Love". I have a rough idea of where my story is going, but if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. 


	2. Have a Movie Night

**2 –Have Movie Night**

I _hate_ popcorn. Why the hell did I ever take this goddamn job! It's a fucking Friday night and I'm stuck here at the movie theater selling _popcorn_ to snotty little 8-year olds, 30-year old Trekies who have yet to get a life, and couples so cute that I have to choke down my vomit when I look at them. Oh well, at least Paige is here to share in my misery.

"It could be worse," I mumble to myself… and, sure enough, Hazel appears just after I say this. And my misery is now complete.

Luckily Hazel completely ignores me, and instead just walks straight past the "Employees Only" sign and into the back room to find Paige (because, as we all know, rules don't apply to Princess Hazel… bitch). However Marco, who had been walking with Hazel, steps up to the counter to greet me with an unusually cheery grin plastered on his face. I have a strong urge to tell him to go fuck himself for being so happy while I'm stuck working, but I hold my tongue.

"Are you going to buy anything or just stand there looking like that guy from the Enzyte commercials?" I ask him 'politely' (it's important to put the customer first…).

"Actually, Hazel and I just came to pick up Paige after her shift ends," Marco says. "We're all going over to her house. We're going to-"

"To watch a marathon of dumbass chick flicks. I know. Paige invited me to come too."

I didn't think it was possible, but Marco's grin widened. "You should come!" He nearly squeals out in delight.

"You sound like you're at, like, a Cher concert or something," I say with disinterest

Marco slaps me on the arm playfully. "You know, you shouldn't make gay jokes Miss _I'm- not-homophobic.-I'm-not.-I'm-really-not._"

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" I ask him while really wishing a movie would start so I could tell Marco to leave so I could serve the customers. He was starting to push my buttons.

"It means that you should come out of the closet already. Everyone knows that you're gay."

What the hell! "I have no idea what you're talking about."

And who the hell is 'everyone'? For all I know, Marco's probably just using 'everyone' to refer to himself.

"Just admit it," he says. "Ellie and I figured it out. See, at first you were in denial so you were all homophobic and whatnot to prove, in your mind, that you weren't gay. Then, you finally started to admit to yourself that you were, in fact, gay, and that's why you got so upset when Paige called you homophobic the other day at lunch. Of course, you couldn't tell us _why _you got so upset because you didn't want to come out yet, _especially _with Paige there and all."

I can't think of anything to say to Marco's random outburst of retarded logic for a second. I eventually ask, "Wait, why would it matter if Paige was there or not?"

Marco grin widens _even more_, "Because you have a crush on her."

What. The. Fuck. Is Marco _trying _to piss me off? Because he's done it. "I am _not _gay and I certainly do _not _have a 'crush' on Paige! Since when do _you _call _me_ gay?... _Faggot_."

Marco just looks me straight in the eye and says (still with a goofy grin on his face), "Whatever… _dyke_."

I'm right about to punch the stupid smile right off Marco's face when Hazel and Paige walk out of the back room of the theater. "Hey hun," Paige says to me, "are you sure you don't want to come over tonight? I _promise _you'll have fun." Hearing her voice and seeing her smile instantly puts me in a better mood.

"Okay." I decide to go. So maybe I _do _have a _slight _'crush' on Paige… that still doesn't make me a lesbian or anything…

I look over to see that Marco's _cheery _grin has now transformed into a _smug _grin. I can almost read his thoughts. He thinks that his point has somehow just been proven… He's wrong though, because I'm _not _gay. I don't even know how he came up with that idea. It's ridiculous.

--------------------------------------------

Mine and Paige's shift ends at the Hell Whole (aka the movie theater) and we head out to Paige's house. "_We" _as in me, Paige, Marco and _Hazel_. Yeah… after about 30 seconds of being trapped in a car with Whorebitch: Queen of Boring-as-hell-land, I start to seriously reconsider my decision to spend the night at Paige's. Then, Paige laughs at some stupid comment I make and I immediately remember why I decided to subject myself to this impending torture to begin with… Jesus, she is fucking hot. Of course, any guy that has ever met her can tell you that. What they can't tell you is how stubborn she is. She has had put up with a lot of bullshit in her life, and she has always managed to pull out on top: strong as ever. I respect that.

So, I assume that I have been staring at Paige for a while now because I look over to see Marco looking back at me from the passenger seat with that stupid grin back on his face. I give him the finger and he just rolls his eyes, turns back around and starts talking to Hazel again. I'm pretty sure that they're having a heated debate on whether Orlando Bloom is hotter than Johnny Depp. If you ask me, Orlando Bloom is a faerie and Johnny Depp is just plain creepy. Therefore I could easily settle their argument: which one is hotter? Neither. Of course, I don't because that would involve _talking _to the Whorebitch. Instead I go back to listening to Paige talk. I kind of like how Paige never fucking shuts up; it gives me an excuse to stare at her (yeah, I definitely sounded like a stalker just there). So, I manage to spend practically the whole drive staring at Paige while only having to say "Yeah" and "Mmhmm" several times to seem like I'm paying attention.

When we reach her house, we decide –or should I say, _Marco_ decides- that it would be fun to play a game before we watch the movies. I'm all for playing a game before watching any of the crap movies Hazel and Marco picked out… until Marco tells us which game he wants to play. Truth or Dare. Okay, if this kid is going to do what I think he's going to do, then he probably won't make it through this night alive.

"Alex, truth or dare?" he asks me. Yep, I am definitely going to be forced to kill him.

"Well, I'm not very good at telling the truth. So, I'm going to have to pick dare," I say smilingly. I'm 100 off the hook now: he can't ask me if I like Paige and he can't ask me if I'm gay. Score one point for Alex.

"Okay, then," Marco says with a glint in his eye. I'm starting to think I should have picked truth. "I dare you to kiss…" he's taking his time saying this –basking in his glory. Yes, I _definitely _should have picked truth. "…Paige."

Shit.

"Watch out Paige. You might get syphilis," Hazel says like that smartass that she is.

Paige just rolls her eyes at Hazel and looks over to where I'm sitting. "Um, hun, it's kind of hard to kiss a person when they're at the opposite side of the room," she says to me.

I try to look disinterested as I gradually get closer and closer to Paige. I finally reach her and I feel like I'm just about ready to pass out. Either that or piss myself. I lean in to meet Paige's lips and start both cursing and thanking Marco in my head. Only a few more centimeters…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh shoot!" Paige exclaims getting up to go to the microwave. The popcorn we had been heating up had burned. The _fucking popcorn _burned causing the fire alarm to go off. After Paige turns the alarm back off and heats up a new bag of popcorn we start watching movies. We never do get back to Truth or Dare.

Did I mention how much I _hate _popcorn?


	3. Have a PowWow Tonight

(I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that this chapter will be in Jimmy's POV and that it will take place the night before Craig leaves during "Together Forever".)

**3 –Have a Pow-Wow Tonight**

It's still amazing to believe that Craig is actually leaving Degrassi tomorrow to land a record deal. I mean, I always knew the guy was nuts, but… wow. I guess it's cool that he's following his dream, though. So tonight, Marco, Ellie and I are all going to meet up outside Craig's house. We're going to give him a big send off by spray painting "See ya sucker!" on Joey's car… Ha, just kidding (that would practically be suicide). We are, however, going to make a huge banner to hang outside the garage.

Craig. I sure am going to miss the guy… and the band, too, for that matter. I don't know though… in some ways it's a relief that Craig's leaving. Now, without my _Everything_-Is-About-The-Band friend around, I might be able to focus more on my art.

I unconsciously reach into my nightstand drawer to pick up my sketchpad before remembering that Ellie still has it. She said that she's going to give it back tonight. She's had it for a while now and just keeps forgetting to return it to me. It's okay though. I had been planning on giving it to her anyway… until she went and told me that she "has more than just friendly feelings" for Craig. I freaked out. What else could I do? I had been planning on telling her that I liked her that night. See, I was going to give her the sketchpad to do it. The first few pages were a collection of some of my best pictures, followed by a picture of Ellie (that I spent _hours _making) and topped off with "You're my inspiration. Be mine? Love, Jimmy" written on the last page. God, now I feel like such an idiot. Like Ellie would ever want to go out with some crippled ex-basketball player. I'll never be able to even try to compete with a guy like Craig.

I look at the clock. It's midnight. I guess I should be going. I reach into my nightstand to reach for the sketchpad that isn't there once more before leaving (must be a nervous habit now, I guess). The night air is cool and refreshing. Not to mention invigorating. I feel pumped and ready to have a great time tonight. Paint: $10. 5ft by 10ft Canvas Sheet: $15. Quality time spent painting with Ellie? Priceless. Okay, that was cheesy, but I can't help it. I'm excited.

Obviously Marco is excited to. Even in the dark I can see that he is practically skipping towards me. When he reaches me he jumps onto my lap –which almost makes my wheelchair topple over. "Ah, now I can take a break," Marco says sitting on my lap.

"Um, I think you're under the misconception that I'm a public transportation system," I say while now having to wheel the combined weight of Marco and me –not an easy task.

"Can't you go any faster?" Marco has the nerve to ask me.

"Not with this mass amount of extra weight that has been added to my lap," I say jokingly.

Marco feigns anger. "Are you calling me _fat_?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, exactly, I'm calling you fat. So please move your immensely large ass off of me. I wouldn't want to make my legs any more damaged than they already are," I say while pushing Marco off my lap.

Marco finally removes himself from my lap and starts walking beside me. He looks over and gives me one of his world-famous Marco grins, "I bet you wouldn't have made _Ellie_ get off of your lap." (Advice: never tell Marco that you have a crush on someone.)

"Sorry Marco, but I like Ellie more than you," I say with a smile.

This time, instead of anger, Marco feigns hurt. "Really?"

I look over towards him and laugh. "No, I was kidding man. We both know that you're the only one for me. Just don't tell your stalker. He might get jealous."

Marco looks like he's about to kill me. (Yes! I finally figure out a way for _me _to annoy _him_!)"Okay, _why _does everyone call time my 'stalker'? Didn't it ever occur to you guys that I might actually like him?"

"Um…" (I pretend to think the question over) "No."

Marco slaps my arm playfully and we talk for a little while longer until we eventually find ourselves at the park. (We had decided earlier that we were going to make the poster there so we don't accidentally wake Craig up in the process.) We see Ellie there and I can safely assume that she had already been at the park for a while by the time Marco and I arrive. She's sitting on one of the swings and I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight. It's not hard to tell that something is on her mind. And it's also not hard to tell that the "something" is Craig.

Marco goes to find the supplies we had hid at the park earlier in the day while I wheel myself over to where Ellie is at the swings. "Why the long face?" I ask her.

Ellie sighs and looks over at me. Has she been crying? I gently put my hand on her shoulder and she grabs it so she can hold my hand in her own. "I'm going to miss him," she whispers.

I nod and start stroking her hand with my thumb. "Yeah, so will I. It'll be alright though. Just think of all the fun we'll have when he gets rich and famous and decides to be a good friend and by us all mansions."

Ellie rolls her eyes at me. "_Mansions_?" Do you really think he's going to get _that _famous?"

"He better. He's going to need a _lot _of money to buy _my _mansion –which will be complete with a movie theater, b-ball court and art gallery. It's going to be _sweet_," I say smiling, while using dramatic hand gestures to emphasize what I'm saying –and to make myself look stupid to try and get a smile out of Ellie.

The hand gestures serve their purpose. Ellie laughs. "Looks like _someone _never heard the expression 'Money can't buy happiness.'"

I laugh with her. "Looks like _someone _never heard the expression 'Let's make Craig's goodbye banner before our parents find out that we're not in bed.'"

"That's not an expression," she says matter-of-factly

"Yes. It is," I argue.

"No. It isn't," she retorts. We are the champs at civilized arguments. Can you tell?

"Okay, okay, so maybe it _isn't _an expression, but it _is _a good point. We need to get this banner made so we can hang it up before morning," I say while using my free hand to spin my wheelchair around to face the direction Marco is in (my other hand is still holding on to Ellie).

"Come on El," I urge, "making the banner will help take your mind off things."

Ellie gives me an overly dramatic sigh, but doesn't protest. We head off towards Marco, only to find a loud, angry monster on our way… Okay, so actually the monster was just Marco trying to carry three buckets of paint, an array of brushes and a huge roll of canvas all at the same time. Still, from far away he looks like some strange creature from a 1950s horror flick. He acts pretty much like a monster, too.

"Thanks for all the help guys," Marco says with sarcasm that could only mean one thing: Marco. Is. _Pissed_.

"Sorry," Ellie and I say at the same time. I take the paint from him and Ellie takes the brushes. We find a spot to lay the canvas down and we get to work. I work on painting a picture of sasquatch while Marco works on writing "Bon Voyage" in the largest –and ugliest- letters I've ever seen in my life. I tell him that I always thought gay guys were supposed to have good handwriting and he throws paint at me and, naturally, I throw paint back at him. Sure enough, Ellie soon starts throwing paint at _both _of us and we eventually all end up starting the Great Paint War. We splash the banner a little bit, which gets Marco upset, but Ellie and I agree that the splattered paint just adds to the banner's charm. Before we know it, we've spent an hour working on the banner and we're all getting pretty tired. And itchy. (Did _you_ know how itchy paint gets when it dries on skin? Because it's news to me.) It's alright though because we're about ready to leave anyway. All we have left to do is paint out our goodbye message to Craig. Ellie does it.

"_If they ever get you down/ There's always something I can do/ Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown/ I'll always do what's best for you". Go follow your heart Craig, just never forget how much we miss you. Love, Downtown Sasquatch. _

**Notes to reader: **The message to Craig contained lyrics from the song "Together Forever" by Rick Astley (so I make no claim that I own them). Also, the next chapter will be in Paige's POV and will take place before "Our Lips Are Sealed" (Part 2). Specifically, it will take place on the night of Palex's two month anniversary.

_Hazel: Told you so Alex. Paige doesn't eat sweets. _

_Alex: That's a lie._

_Paige: Shut up!_

_Alex: You had three pieces of chocolate cheesecake last weekend._

_Paige: It was our two month anniversary._


	4. Have an All Nighter

**4 –Have an All Nighter**

If, two months ago, someone would have told me that I would be making-out with Alex Nunez someday, I would not have believed them. That would have seemed completely crazy. Sometimes it _still _seems crazy. And yet here I am, Alex is lying on my bed and I'm practically lying on top of her. And we're making-out. And I like it.

A lot.

Sadly though, all good things have to end. "Hun," I say pulling my lips away from Alex's momentarily, "we should probably start studying."

Without responding Alex just presses her lips back against mine. After a few minutes, I start to seriously doubt whether Alex even noticed that I had said anything. Then, without warning, she blurts out, "Anatomy."

I quirk my eyebrow. "What?"

"You said we should study, and I _am _studying. I'm studying anatomy… And if I'm not mistaken, _this _is your pulse point," Alex says before kissing my neck. I let out a small moan. "Just as I hypothesized, the pulse point is very sensitive to outside stimuli," Alex says in an imitation of a college professor.

I sit up and shake my head while smiling –Alex is too cute sometimes. I get off of my bed and walk over to get a textbook out of my book bag. I walk back over to the bed and open the textbook up to what I can only guess is the appropriate page. Alex looks up giving me a pout. I roll my eyes. "Hun, I think you've studied anatomy enough. How about we move on to history? You know –the class we have a huge test in tomorrow."

"Wait, is that the class I usually sleep through?"

"No. Actually, _that _is the class that you usually spend trying to get me to come to the bathroom to make-out with you."

"Oh, _that _class," Alex says with a self-satisfied grin. "You always end up giving in."

"I know," I say with a sigh, "That's why I have a 'B' in that class. That's why I have no clue as to even what _century _we're supposed to be learning about. And that's _also_ why we _have _to study. I _cannot_ afford to fail this test."

Alex rolls her eyes at me, "Paige, you have a _'B'_. It's not the end of the world… Hell, if _I_ got a 'B' my mom would probably die of shock… Plus, speaking of history, do you remember what happened exactly two months ago from today?"

"Of course."

"Good," Alex says as she suddenly stands up and leaves my room. I ponder over the sudden abandonment for a few seconds before setting my history textbook on my lap and scanning it over –trying desperately to figure out what subject the test is going to be on tomorrow. Han China? No, we learned that back before Alex and I started going out. (I know this because I actually have _notes _on that chapter.) So, not Han China… maybe the fall of the Roman Empire? No, now that I think of it, we were learning that on the day Alex taught me that tongue thing. I shake my head in attempt to erase the memory –okay, moving on… Ah, we _could _be learning about the Abbasid Caliphate. Of course, I'm not really sure. We also could possibly be studying the Mongol Empire… or maybe the rise of the Italian Renaissance… or the Aztec Empire… Oh God, this is hopeless...

After about five minutes, Alex comes back. Of course, it takes me a while to notice because of the state of study-overdrive that I had entered into while she was gone. "Hey, Earth to Paige," Alex says while waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"I'm trying to read, hun." This time, I can practically _feel _Alex roll her eyes at me. She takes the textbook off of my lap and replaces it with a chocolate cheesecake. An _entire_ chocolate cheesecake.

"Happy anniversary," she says.

I look up at her. "Um, hun, I'm starting to think that you have some kind of fetish with fat women because at this rate I'll put on 100 pounds by next Thursday."

Alex laughs. "Ungrateful bitch," she mutters playfully while cutting us each a slice of cheesecake.

"You know, you better watch what you say if you ever want to get _your _present," I say before slowly taking a bite of the rich, chocolaty goodness that is chocolate cheesecake. Yummy.

"So, whatcha buy me?" Alex asks like a little kid before taking a bite of cheesecake herself.

"It's not so much a matter _buying _you something… but trust me, I _know _you'll like it," I say suggestively with a wink before taking a second bite of cheesecake. Alex eyes widen to approximately the size of CDs upon hearing me say this. As soon as I swallow the bite of cheesecake I had had in my mouth Alex leans in for a kiss, but I stop her.

"Bad Alex!" I say like I'm speaking to a pet, "There will be none of that until _after _we study for the history test." Alex sighs heavily, but complies with my request. I assume she doesn't want to risk not getting lai–um- her "present".

Two hours and _three _pieces of cheesecake later (I'm _so _going to regret that the next time I step onto a scale), I'm satisfied with the amount of studying we've done… and Alex looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown. "I haven't studied this much in my entire life," she says dramatically.

"Which is probably the reason why you've also never gotten higher than a 'C' in any of your classes," I retort. I can sense that she desperately wants to say a smartass comment of her own, but she holds back.

So, she's still not willing to risk not getting her present? Hmm… I wonder what else I can make her do… I think it over for a second… "Before we get to the present, how about we talk about why you find it impossible to be civil with Hazel."

"First you make me study and then you bring up Hazel –if _I _have a fetish for fat women then you _definitely _have a fetish for torturing me," Alex says while laying down in the fetal position and covering her head with a pillow. She then proceeds to groan dramatically.

Okay, now _that _was overkill. "Just what is so bad about Hazel?"

Alex sits up, "Other than the fact that she's a bitch and a total pain in the ass?"

"Okay, excuse me? You did _not _just talk that way about my best-friend." I say.

"Sorry," Alex says mechanically.

I glare at her, knowing that she wasn't sorry for her comment in the least. Whatev. "So other than the fact that 'she's a bitch and a pain in the ass', why else don't you like her?"

"She's boring."

"She's _boring_? That's why you hate her so much? Because she's _boring_?"

Alex pauses –trying to put her thoughts together- before she speaks again. "I don't _hate _Hazel. It's just… she gets under my skin, that's all. Half of the time she's insulting me and half of the time she ignores the fact that we're a couple. And the other half of the time she just ignores my existence _period_."

Despite the seriousness of what Alex has just said, I can't help but let out a giggle. "You _do_ realize that you just talked about three _halves_."

"I never claimed to be good at math," Alex says with a goofy love-struck grin on her face. She leans in to try and kiss me, but I stop her again.

Alex lets out yet another heavy sigh.

"Sorry, but could you promise me that'll you'll try to be nicer to Hazel. I _really _would like my best-friend and my girlfriend to get along. It means a lot to me," I say sincerely.

"Fine, I'll try… Now, is there anything else that you'd like me to do?... Read and review this month's edition of _Cosmo_? Write a five-page report on fashions of the middle ages? Figure out how Einstein came up with the theory of relativity?"

I smile. "No, that's all."

I lean in for a kiss., "Now... let's get to that present…"

* * *

**Notes to reader: **The next chapter is going to be in Hazel's POV and will be set right after "Our Lips Are Sealed". Oh, and thanks for the feedback, and any more comments/suggestions would still be much appreciated. 


	5. Have a Surprising Night

**5 –Have a Surprising Night**

Okay, don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with Alex. I do, however, have a problem with spending two hours with her. _Alone_ _with her_. Less than 5 minutes ago, Alex arrived at my house, and less than 3 minutes ago, Paige phoned. Today she and Marco had been on a tour of what hopefully will be the college they are going to go to: Banting (my fingers are totally crossed for them). Unfortunately they weren't going to be able to make it to my house as early as they planned –the tour had run a little late. I told Paige that Alex had already arrived at my house and she asked what the problem was. "Nothing," I lied.

"Everything," is what I _should _have said. Okay, so maybe after the whole whipped-topping-escapade that landed us backat mall security I have learned to be _civil _to Alex… This in no way means that I can stand to be alone with her for more than two minutes. "Don't worry hun, we won't take more than one or two hours. We'll be there in no time," Paige said while she was on the phone. Okay Paige, FYI _one to two hours_ does not equal _no time_. Okay, maybe in terms of _shopping_, it might equal no time, but in terms of time spent alone with Alex Nunez, it _does not _equal no time. Not in the least.

After getting over my initial shock at finding out that the next two hours of my life were going to be graced with the company of Alex, I walk back into my living room. Alex is sprawled out over one end of the couch –I take a seat at the other end. "Who called?" Alex asks me.

"Normally, I'd tell you that that is none of your business, but since it was your girlfriend-"

"Paige called?" Alex asks -interupting me. (She really needs to learn some manners... and fashion sense for that matter. Does she own anything other than tank tops?)

I roll my eyes and giver her a 'Duh' look. "Do you have any _other_ girlfriend?" I ask her instead of answering her question directly.

She glares at me. "Could you not be such a smartass for once in your life?"

I glare right back at her. "Could you wear anything other than a tank top for once in _your_ life?"

"Do you always have to be such bitch?"

"Do _you_?"

So much for being civil to each other. Alex folds her arms over her chest defensively and I un-cross and re-cross my legs. Then, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Alex asks me why Paige called. I tell her it's because Paige and Marco's tour of Banting ran a little late.

"How late?" she asks.

"_Too _late. They aren't going to get here for another one or two hours."

Alex gets up and starts making her way towards the front door. "I guess I'll come back later then," she says.

"Not so fast –Paige said that you should stay. She thinks this is the perfect opportunity for us to spend some 'quality time' with each other."

Alex hesitates for a moment before turning back around and sprawling herself back on the far end of the couch. She lets out a loud sigh. "I guess that's that then." We spend a few more minutes in an uncomfortable silence before Alex finds something funny. (Hopefully it's those horrendous pants of hers that she's laughing at. Where did she buy them anyway –Good Will?)

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"The fact that, when it comes to Paige, neither of us have any balls."

I look over at Alex, "Um, I'm not sure about you, but _I _don't have any balls _period_."

Alex rolls her eyes at me, "I meant that _figuratively_."

"Oh, sorry, I got confused. You see, I didn't know that you were capable of higher level thinking."

Alex shoots me a death glare and I instantly regret my last comment. We're about ready to sink back into the uncomfortable silence that we've grown so accustomed to, and the thought of what I'm about to do to prevent that from happening makes me cringe. Still, it will be better than sitting here staring at the clock –counting down the minutes until Paige and Marco arrive. I take a deep breath in and do something I thought I would never do: I apologize to Alex.

"Look, Alex. I'm sorry for that last comment. It was unnecessary," I say as sincerely as I possibly can.

Alex glares at me some more before softening. "Did you _actually _just apologize to me?" she asks –obviously just as surprised at what I just did as I was.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to repeat it. So, if you weren't listening, then that's just too bad," I say catching myself from falling back into the usual pissy attitude that I reserve especially for Alex. Okay, Hazel, focus: I'm going to make this time with Alex enjoyable –or at least bearable.

Alex notices my inward struggle and, naturally, decides to poke fun. "Still trying to decide whether Johnny Depp is hotter than Orlando Bloom?" she asks. _Focus_. I have a strong urge to say something to the effect of, "Whatever, like you could help me anyway," but I make _sure _to keep the comment to myself though. A crack at Alex's intelligence was acceptable. A crack at her sexuality would land me in the doghouse with both Paige _and _Marco.

I take another deep breath. "Actually, I was thinking about what you said earlier –about us 'not having any balls when it comes to Paige', as you so delicately put it… I think you actually have a point."

I can tell that Alex is slightly taken aback (or maybe just confused) by my actual agreement to something she had said. After a slight pause, she asks, "Okay, so I know why _I _always end up doing whatever Paige wants me to –she'll withhold sex otherwise."

I shutter, "TMI, Alex."

Alex just laughs and continues with what she was saying, "So, I know why _I_ always do Paige's bidding –why do _you_?"

For some reason, that question catches me completely off guard. I mean, it's a completely logical question –it's just no one has ever asked me before. Actually, other than Jimmy, no one has ever thought of me as more than just Paige's sidekick before. At least Alex has thought of me as more than a just "the sidekick" from the start. Given she's always thought of me as "Whorebitch: Queen of Boring-as-hell-land" instead (Paige told me), but now that I think of it, I'd rather be thought of as a bitch than as a sidekick. At least as a bitch I'm thought of as an actual individual. A separate person with their _own_ thoughts and feelings.

I get so lost in my thoughts that I'm startled when Alex starts talking again. "Um, you don't follow Paige around and stuff because you _like _her or anything, right?"

"Eww, Alex. I thought we covered this when we were at the mall. Kissing Paige is _your _thing _not_ mine."

Alex looks relieved. "Good to know… So, if it's not because you _like _her, then why? I mean, I bet you'd even jump off a cliff if Paige wanted you to," Alex says, not in a bitchy way, but like she (I can't believe it) _actually cares_.

Before I can stop, I find myself spilling out everything to Alex. And I do mean _everything_. I tell her about how, at first, I just followed Paige around to make friends –she was and still is the most popular girl in school after all. I tell her about how gradually I lost all sense of personal identity and just resigned myself to being Paige's shadow for the rest of my life. I tell her about how scared I am about Paige leaving to go to Banting. I tell her how I'm scared that somehow "me" –just _me_- won't be good enough. I tell her all of this and she _listens_. She _actually listens_.

To _me_.

And when she lets down her defenses and tells me about _her_ problems, I return the favor.

Later, when Paige and Marco arrive (bearing oh so fabulous gifts from Banting, I might add), we all sit down and relax to watch some stupid movie Alex picked out. We talk, discuss the latest issues of _Vogue_ and _Seventeen_, eat a disgusting amount of food. I put my head on Marco's shoulder as we both cry to "The Notebook". Paige cuddles up in Alex's arms. Alex and I never mention our little heart-to-heart again… but for some reason I know that if I ever need someone to talk to, she'll be there.

So all-in-all, I learn two things that night: that Johnny Depp actually _is _hotter than Orlando Bloom (Marco and I decide that the mysteriousness just adds to his hotness), and that Alex really isn't such a bitch after all… Who would have thought?

* * *

**Notes to reader: **The next chapter will be in Dylan's POV and will take place right after "Total Eclipse of the Heart". And I'm glad you liked the Paige chapter –I hope you liked this one, too… 


	6. Have a Stormy Night

**6 –Have a Stormy Night**

Ah, how I love storms. Of course, I don't love how they always seem to wake me up in the middle of the night, but still… Once I'm up I love listening to them. They are so full of passion and frustration. To me, they symbolize struggle. And today… well, today was one big struggle for both me and Marco. So, now I'm lying here in my bed listening to the storm… and thinking about Marco. Marco: Don't ask me how I got him to give me a second chance because I honestly have no idea. I really was starting to think that he would just stay with Tim –play it safe. So what if Tim is a little clingy… and stalkerish? Clingy and stalkerish has got to be better than cheating and jerk-like… Yes, Marco was right when he called me a jerk. I _was_ a jerk to him. I complete and utterly idiotic jerk. And yet for some reason he kissed me anyway (jerk-ness and all), and now we're back together. This is why I'm not going to be a jerk to him anymore. He's giving me another chance. I _can't _be a jerk to him anymore. Hell, I might even take a page out of Tim's book and get a little clingier… I don't want to lose him again. I don't want to be an idiot again. I don't want to see any other people. All I want is to make sure Marco knows how much I love him.

And what better way to show my affection than to call him in the middle of the night, right?

"Huh?" a very groggy Marco says answering his cell phone. Marco pauses for a second –I assume that he's checking his caller ID. "Mmm, do you know what time it is Dyl?"

"It's 3 o'clock."

Marco yawns audibly. "And the emergency is _what _exactly?" Marco asks irritably.

"The storm was scaring me."

I can almost _hear _Marco roll his eyes at me. "You are _such _a liar."

I laugh a little. "Okay, okay, maybe the storm _wasn't _scaring me. It's just that, I haven't told you that I love you for almost six hours. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget."

Marco's tone of voice softens a little, "That's great babe, but –for future reference- you don't have to call me in the middle of the night to remind me." Marco pauses before adding, "And I love you, too."

"Do you mind if I stop by?" I ask on the spur of the moment, knowing full well what Marco's answer would be.

I can picture the look Marco is probably giving me right now: the are-you-completely-out-of-your-mind-what-if-my-parents-catch-you-here look. He is so cute. "Are you _insane_?" I laugh a little at how Marco says exactly what I thought he would; he is _so _predictable.

"Well, I was insane enough to let you go," I say trying my best to sweeten Marco up in the slight hope that he'll let me come over.

Marco sighs, "Don't try to sweeten me up, Dylan. It's not going to work." Wow, I guess I'm equally as predictable.

Marco is quiet for awhile and I'm almost sure that he's going to just tell me to go back to sleep. Marco was never one to take a chance. He has always been more of the one to plan, organize, check and recheck every last detail of his life –much like my little sister. Paige: I don't understand her sometimes. She just _has _to have a plan for everything in her life. Of course, she never fails to disregard her plans entirely when it comes to the love department. First with that creepy pedophile of a teacher and _now_? Now, she's with this Alex girl –who, btw, I don't trust in the least (I always have this strong urge to hide any valuables when she's around).

During the time I spend thinking, Marco makes a decision that completely catches me off guard. "I'll be over in ten. Meet me at the door."

I'm so surprised that by the time I register what Marco just said, he has already hung up on me. "O-_kay_," I say to my empty room. Maybe he's not that predictable after all.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen to make some coffee for when Marco gets here. If there's one thing he can't resist, it's coffee. Of course, he prefers lattes but I'm not going to break into a coffee shop at three in the morning to go get him one. _Although_… No. Still not a good idea. To prevent any more thoughts of Starbucks theft, I walk into the living room. I pace by the door for a second before I hear a moan... And another moan. Either my mind is playing _very _dirty tricks on me or… No, God no. I reach over to turn the lights on only to see Paige and Alex making out on the couch –Alex with her hands all over my baby sister.

"Do you two _ever _stop doing that?" I ask them –trying my hardest to ignore where Alex's hands have moved to.

Paige sits up (_thank God_), rolls her eyes and sighs all at once. "Doing what?" she asks playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about… Plus, what are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing –but I'm not going to. I'm not mom just like _you _aren't dad. You're my brother. Could you act like it?" Paige is ranting. She only does that when she's annoyed.

I sigh. "I _am _acting like your brother. Your _older _brother. Now, could you two please just go back to bed," I say in slight desperation. I want my alone-time with Marco.

Paige rolls her eyes at me again, but actually does what I asked her to. She smiles and then grabs Alex's arm and leads her upstairs to her bedro- Oh no. Did I really just tell Paige to take Alex up to her room? No wonder she didn't put up a fight. I'm about to follow them upstairs when I hear a soft tapping on the door. I open it to see Marco standing there dripping wet. I try to suppress a laugh, but fail. The rain has practically turned Marco's hair into an afro. Marco glares at me and heads straight to the kitchen where he isn't at all surprised to see that I have a pot of coffee ready for him. (Okay, since when did I get so predictable?)

"Couldn't find an umbrella?" I ask, following Marco into the kitchen.

"Does it _look _like I could find an umbrella?" Marco says almost hysterically. He is so adorable.

I laugh a little and Marco frowns. "Aw, but you look cute. Like a lost little puppy coming in from the rain."

Marco sets down the (massive) cup of coffee that he had poured for himself to kiss me. "You know," he says in between kisses, "you should work on making better compliments –'lost little puppy' isn't exactly the most flattering thing to call me."

I fake indignation, "It is _so _a good compliment. Who doesn't like puppies?" Marco just laughs and grabs his coffee cup again. I pour myself a cup and we sit down at the table. We settle into a comfortable silence and I just stare at Marco drink his coffee. Did I mention how cute he is? And at the moment, he looks like he's practically going to have an orgasm. "I'm starting to think that you like that drink more than me," I say breaking the silence. "Should I be worried?"

Marco laughs, but distantly –like he has something else on his mind. "No, you don't have to worry… not about the drink anyway."

"What?" I ask –what's _that _supposed to mean?

"I think Tim really liked me," Marco says looking down into his now empty coffee cup.

I'm slightly relieved. "_Liked_. Past tense. It's okay," I say with a smile while taking Marco's hand in my own.

Marco looks back up at me. "No, it's not okay. Dylan, I _used_ him. And _then_ I broke his heart. I swore that I'd never do that, not after you…" he trails off.

"Not after I broke yours," I say finishing off his sentence for him.

Marco slowly nods. There's a clap of thunder. Then, Marco starts talking, "You broke my heart, Dylan. You ripped it out, froze it and dropped it off of a twenty story building. It hurt… And the worst part was that you didn't even care. I was in love with you. I loved you so much that I was going to graduate early just so I could be with you, and _you_ didn't even love me enough to keep your hands off other guys for more than five minutes. _That_ hurt… You cared more about 'having your freedom' than having me," by the time Marco finishes, he's crying.

I hold him. "You're wrong," I say barely above a whisper, "I _did _care… I never wanted to hurt you."

"You should have told me that then," Marco says bitterly. He walks out of the kitchen and back over towards the front door. "You should have told me that you cared, that you didn't mean to hurt me," Marco repeats.

"I know," I say. Marco turns the doorknob.

"And I should tell Tim," Marco says while opening the door and heading back out.

* * *

**Note to reader: **Sorry if this chapter sucked. I couldn't really figure out how to write like Dylan (so sorry if he's OOC), and it was really difficult to figure out how to end it. To be able to end it, I had to either (a) cop out and make it mostly about Palex or (b) make it slightly cheesy and rather abrupt. I chose (b). 

Anyway, I pretty much just wanted to get this chapter finished because it was starting to bother me. The next chapter will be in Jay's POV and will take place right after High Fidelity Part 1 (and is already written; I just have to edit it a little).


	7. Have a Night of the Living Dead

**7- Have a Night of the Living Dead**

Less than two hours ago I came over here to watch the game with Chad and, naturally, Chad passed out two minutes later. So now I'm sitting here watching the end of the game with Alex. _And it's fucking killing me_… I always thought I'd get another chance, ya know? I'd fuck around with other girls, screw things up completely, and then Alex would forgive me. We'd get back together. Maybe have a few kids wewouldn't be ableafford. A dog, too. And then we'd live happily ever after on our welfare checks in some cockroach infested apartment. A shitty dream, I know, but it was _my _dream. And now I now that it's never going to happen. Even when Alex was going out with that stuck up cheerleader, I still thought we had a chance. I thought maybe she was just fucking around with me like I fucked around with her –Alex never was the type to let things go. I thought maybe she was just going to even out the score before she came back to me. Of course, after her little declaration earlier tonight, I know that I never really stood a chance to begin with. _Jay, I'm not bi. I'm not confused. I'm a lesbian, an actual lesbian. _Jesus, please just kill me now and put me out of my misery...

"Hey freak," Alex says standing in front of me with her face maybe an inch away from mine, "The game's over." I snap out of my thoughts. "Where were you, _Mars_? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

I push her away a little. I can't stand her being this close to me. It's like waving a bottle of rum in front of an alcoholic. "I was just thinking."

Alex walks over to a stack of overdue movie rentals by the T.V. "You were actually _thinking_? Trying something new?"

"Ha ha, very funny," I say as I get off the couch and head over to look through the movie rentals with Alex. (I guess I can't decide which is worse: Alex standing too close or Alex standing too far away.)

I pick up a movie from the very bottom of the stack. "_The Notebook_?" I ask laughing because seriously, what the fuck was Alex doing with _The Notebook_?

"Trust me, not my idea. Paige picked it out," Alex says pretending to find one of the movie covers fascinating. Avoiding eye contact: she's upset.

I lift her chin up a little so I can look her in the eye. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. You already said that… Just pick out a movie, okay?" Bitchiness: she's still upset.

I really don't get why she's getting so worked up over that stupid cheerleader. What's so _great_ about her anyway? I sigh and just put in the first movie I pick up –some retarded piece of shit horror movie probably made before my grandparents were even born. The only good part about it is that there's this half naked chick running around through almost the entire thing. "Damn! That chick is _hot_," I comment as the chick takes her shirt off. I turn my head to see Alex giving me a funny look. "_What_? We're friends now, right? Friends talk about girls." Alex just rolls her eyes. "_What_? You're a big lesbo now, right? So, talk about girls," I don't mean to sound like a smartass when I say this, but I can't help it.

Alex glares at me for a second and then does exactly what I asked her to. She talks about girls. She talks about girls straight through the rest of the goddamn movie just because she knows that it's bothering me. When the movie ends, she goes back over to the stack of movie rentals by the T.V., but this time I'm too pissed off to follow her.

"Hey, how about we watch this one now," she says holding up another horror movie that looks as old as shit, "I'm pretty sure there's this one part in it where this one chick is topless for a good five minutes."

That's it. I can't take it anymore. "Alright, Alex, _you're gay_, I get it! Now, could you please shut the fuck up!"

Alex puts the movie she had in her hand into the VCR and sits back down on the couch. Then, as casually as ever, she says, "You're the one who wanted me to talk about girls."

I glare at her. "Yeah, well you didn't have to do it for a whole fucking hour!" I shout. Then, I add a lot softer, "You're gay. Fine. Could you please just stop rubbing it in?"

She looks over at me, but she doesn't look pissed-off. She looks more… concerned? Confused? I can't tell. I've never seen this expression from her before. (It's not like we were ever sentimental or whatever back when we were dating.) "What do you mean by 'rubbing it in'?" Alex asks.

"Nothing," I say trying to end the conversation.

Of course, Alex is the same stubborn bitch that she always was so she presses on. "You don't still have a thing for me, do you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Could you just fuck off!" There. The topic is officially closed. I sit back and try to concentrate on the movie. After awhile, it gets kind of boring though. This movie is pretty much exactly like the last one. The only noticeable difference is that in the last one the chick was running away from a werewolf. In this one the chick is running away from zombies. Same exact premise though –some chick is running through the woods, losing various pieces of clothing on her way. I'm guessing that my man Chad picked them out. He's one hell of a guy, but he really needs to learn how to treat Emily right. I saw him hit her once while he was wasted and I felt like just beating the shit out of him right then. I couldn't though –at the time I was about ten times more wasted than he was. Anyway, the movie is almost over now and Alex hasn't said a word about-

"If you don't have a thing for me, then why does it bother you so much that I'm gay?" I knew it was too good to be true.

"I'm not in the mood for another argument," I say, avoiding the question.

"Fine, justanswer me and there won't be one."

"No."

"Just tell me."

"No!"

"Just-"

"Fine!" I shout, "You really want to know the truth? The truth is that it kills me that we're over. Damn it, Alex, everyday you spent with little miss perfect hurt me –more and more. But it was okay. I could deal with it because, in my mind, we still had a chance. You'd go the gay way with the cheerleader to get your revenge and then you'd come back to _me_. I had it all planned out... _Honestly_? I've been waiting for this day for months… but now… now, I know that it's really over. And it sucks." Alex scoots over from the opposite end of the couch to the side that I'm sitting on. I close my eyes expecting to get a punch in the face, and instead feel Alex's lips on my cheek. She then wraps my arm around her and leans her head against my shoulder. For the few minutes before the movie ends, it's just like old times. Except, back then neither one of us would be crying.

When the movie ends Alex gets up to put another one in –giving me some time to wipe away my tears and pretend that I hadn't cried. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation. "Another dumb ass horror movie?" I ask Alex when she sits back on the couch –back on the _opposite end_ of the couch.

"Attack of the Killer Shrews."

"Why the fuck did you ever rent that in the first place?"

Alex shrugs and we watch the movie. _This one_ is the dumbest yet.

"What the hell? It looks like a five year-old made this," Alex comments after a particularly lovely scene involving a stuffed animal and two grown men running like pussies out of fear. Alex was right, my kid sister could have done a better job than this.

"Whatever. At least there's a hot chick in it like in all of these shit movies... And talking about hot chicks, did you see Hazel yesterday? Damn, she is _hot_."

* * *

**Notes to reader: **Again, I couldn't get the ending just right. I had to include the Hazel comment from Jay to lead into Jayzel, but I couldn't find the right spot to put it... Anyway, the next chapter will (probably) be the last and will be written in Marco's POV. It'll take place right after "High Fidelity" Part 2. Oh -and if you didn't know- Emily (who Jay mentions in the middle of this chapter) is Alex's mom. Her name is mentioned during "Lexicon of Love" Part 1:

_Paige: Looks like the party's just getting started Ms. Nunez. _

Ms. Nunez: Please, call my Emily.


	8. Have a Shattered Night Pt 1

**8 –Have a Shattered Night**

Tonight is going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Thanks to my wonderful mother and her many talents, the house is all mine for the night –she and Pa are going out to visit some relatives and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Now, did I mention how absolutely perfect tonight is going to be? Palex is going to be reunited, Jimmy and Ellie are going to morph into Jellie, and all the while I get to spend a lovely evening with my lovely boyfriend. Heck, if all works well, I might even convince Hazel to get within five feet of Jay –I still don't understand exactly why Alex is trying to get me to fix them up, but I can't resist showing off my matchmaking skills whenever possible.

Okay, so here's the plan: I've invited Alex, Dylan, Ellie, Hazel, Jay, Jimmy and Paige over for a "graduation party" of sorts. They'll show up and I'll get them all comfy in the living room. There will be some light conversation -maybe a game or two. _Then_, it will be time to send Operation Palex into action. What is Operation Palex, you ask? A movie. Okay, so not exactly the most complicated of plans, but it _will _work. I mean, Paige and Alex didfirst get to know each other at a _movie _theater. A movie is bound to bring up some old memories, right? Of course it will. So, after Palex is reunited I'll then-

Oh my God –the doorbell just rang. _Already_. I haven't even finished going over the plan yet! I ignore the thought I now have in the back of my mind that somehow this is a bad omen, and hurry to get the door. It's Dylan and Paige.

"Hey hun!" Paige greets me with a hug. "Please excuse the un-fashionable punctuality, but my big macho hockey-playing brother was so desperate to get here that he was on the verge of tears."

Dylan wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss. "An exaggeration –but the truth none the less. I missed you."

I roll my eyes. "We saw each other about three hours ago when you picked me and Paige up from the mall," I say matter-of-factly. Okay, who put Tim in Dylan's body? Dylan's been acting mildly stalker-like ever since we got back together. Nice –yet kind of creepy- all at the same time.

I claw myself out of Dylan's grasp and take Dylan and Paige over to the living room. I barely have a chance to get them settled before the doorbell rings again. This time there are no thoughts of bad omens asI rush over to the door –practically skipping in anticipation. I open the door to find a very angry looking Ellie and a very depressed looking Jimmy. Okay, the thoughts about bad omens? Just came back.

"Ellie! Jimmy! So, happy you could make it," I say with fake-enthusiasm to cover up my confusion. They just came back from an art exhibition, and I'm starting to think things didn't go so well.

"I'm glad I could come –at least at your house I can keep a good ten feet in between me and this _jerk_ at all times," Ellie says to me while glaring at Jimmy. Yes, things _definitely_ didn't go so well.

Ellie –who has been to my house numerous times- walks automatically towards the living room. I rest a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and give him my best sympathetic look. Jimmy just looks down and I think I can hear him mumble, "Like it was ever going to happen anyway," as he wheels himself in the direction Ellie just went towards the living room. Poor guy. I stand at the door trying to think of what could have possibly happened at the art exhibition –Ellie and Jimmy seemed fine earlier today. Better than fine, actually.

Another ring of the doorbell snaps me out of my thoughts. I'm hoping that at least _these _guests are happy. I open the door to find both Jay and Alex staring at Hazel –Jay with drool practically running down his face and Alex with a death glare. Death glare: not a good sign. I show Alex and Jay into the living room where everyone else already is seated and I'm about to go in myself when Hazel grabs me and drags me into the kitchen.

"Did you notice the look Alex was giving me?" she asks me nervously.

_Did you notice the look Jay was giving you? _Is what I want to say, but I resist."Yeah, um, I thought you guys were okay with each other."

"We were… but, um, I might have told Alex something that I shouldn't have…" Hazel says not looking me in the eye.

_Oh no._ _Please, tell me she didn't tell Alex what I think she did_. "What did you tell her?" I ask –holding out a little hope that it wasn't…

"I told her about Paige and Spin."

I'm quiet for a while. Why did Paige have to tell Hazel _everything_? Not the best idea in the world. I mean, I love Hazel to death, but her secret-keeping skills -not exactly up to par. I take a deep breath. "Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as we think it is. It's not like Paige and Alex were together when it happened. Maybe Alex will just let it go," I say hopefully.

"Or _maybe _Alex will completely forget about the expression 'Don't kill the messenger.' _Maybe _I'll be dead by next morning."

I nod, "Or that." Hazel now looks completely terrified. I hold her hand reassuringly, "Oh come on Hazel, Alex isn't going to kill you... Just think, maybe it's a good thing you told her. Now, Palex can reunite without any secrets. It'll be perfect, just you wait."

Hazel looks skeptical, but agrees. "Okay, maybe you're right… but could you make sure that Alex doesn't have access to any sharp objects? You know, just in case."

I laugh, even though I'm pretty sure Hazel wasn't joking. We walk into the living room and Hazel takes a seat as far away from Alex as possible -not that Alex even noticed Hazel enter the room. Actually, I don't think anyone noticed that we entered the room. Ellie is too busy ignoring Jimmy. Jimmy is too busy looking mopey. Alex is too busy glaring angrily at the coffee table. Paige is too busy trying not to look over at Alex every five seconds. Dylan is engrossed insome sports commentary. And Jay… has disappeared.

"Where's Jay?" Iblurt outnervously.

Alex takes a short brake from glaring at the coffee table to answer me. "Went to the bathroom."

_Oh, God_. A kleptomaniac wandering around my house? Bad. Very bad. Before I know what I'm doing, I bolt out of the living room to go find him. Of course, I don't know why I'm so worried, it's just Jay... Alone... In my house. Okay, maybe I _do_ know why I'm so worried. I rush over to the bathroom and open the door, and I'm surprised to see that Jay is actually in there. And I'm even more surprised to see that he hasn't stolen anything –or at least anything too large to fit in the pockets of his jeans. His jacket has been thrown on the floor in front of where he is sitting; he's leaning against the bathtub. And he looks like he's about as happy as Jimmy is right now. Great –that makes two very upset people, two very angry people and one very nervous person at my party so far. Jay is still just leaning against the bathtub so I re-close the door and head back to the living room. Currently, Jay looks too upset to steal anything anyway –I might as well leave him be. I have enough to deal with already.

I walk back into the living room and hope beyond hope that everybody miraculously looks happy again…

No luck. If any thing, things have gotten worse. Alex has stopped glaring at the coffee table and has started glaring at Paige –taking short breaks to glare at Hazel, too. Hazel looks absolutely terrified. Ellie is still just ignoring Jimmy –but now Jimmy looks like he's on the verge of tears. And Dylan...

Dylan practically jumps on me when I walk in the room. "Where'd you go? I missed you," he says for the second time tonight.

And also for the second time tonight I claw myself out of his grasp. Seriously, why has he been so clingy lately? "I was gone for like five minutes," I say a little harsher than I was planning to –Dylan looks a little hurt. He sits back down and goes back to watching the sports commentary. I'll make up for the harshness later. As for now, I _have _to turn this party around. A movie? Not sounding like such a good idea anymore. I need something that will cheer everyone up. I mean, we just graduated. We should be happy.

Okay, so a thought has just hit me. "Who's up for a game?" I ask everyone.

"Sure, why not? How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Alex suggests while glaring at Paige.

Okay,the smirk on Alex's face as she says this tells me that 'Truth or Dare' would turn out horribly. "Um, I don't know, Alex. That game is a little overplayed, don't you think?" I say trying to both avoid playing 'Truth or Dare' and also avoid getting Alex mad at me. "I know, let's play 'Never Have I Ever'," I suggest instead.

Ellie rolls her eyes. "A _drinking _game, Marco? With my history, you want me to play a _drinking _game?"

"It doesn't have to be a drinking game. Just... here…" I say grabbing a soda from a cooler in the living room, "everyone grab one of these, and let's play."

Alex is one of the first to grab a drink and looks pretty eager to start the game, and –in Alex's current state of mind- this can't be good. "Here, I'll start… Never have I ever..." she pauses, pretending to think of something even though it's obvious that she knows exactly what she's going to say. "Never have I ever _slept with Spinner_," Alex says while looking Paige straight in the eye.

Paige let's out an irritated sigh, and slowly raises up her drink and takes a sip.

* * *

**Note to reader:** This is only the first half of this chapter. I wanted desperately to finish this story before I went on vacation, but I just couldn't manage it. So, I'll put up the second half of this (final) chapter when I get back. 


	9. Have a Shattered Night Pt 2

_**Last time...**_

_Okay, so a thought has just hit me. "Who's up for a game?" I ask everyone._

"_Sure, why not? How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Alex suggests while glaring at Paige._

_Okay,the smirk on Alex's face as she says this tells me that 'Truth or Dare' would turn out horribly. "Um, I don't know, Alex. That game is a little overplayed, don't you think?" I say trying to both avoid playing 'Truth or Dare' and also avoid getting Alex mad at me. "I know, let's play 'Never Have I Ever'," I suggest instead._

_Ellie rolls her eyes. "A **drinking** game, Marco? With my history, you want me to play a **drinking** game?"_

"_It doesn't have to be a drinking game. Just... here…" I say grabbing a soda from a cooler in the living room, "everyone grab one of these, and let's play."_

_Alex is one of the first to grab a drink and looks pretty eager to start the game, and –in Alex's current state of mind- this can't be good. "Here, I'll start… Never have I ever..." she pauses, pretending to think of something even though it's obvious that she knows exactly what she's going to say. "Never have I ever** slept with Spinner**," Alex says while looking Paige straight in the eye._

_Paige let's out an irritated sigh, and slowly raises up her drink and takes a sip.

* * *

_

**9 -Have a Shattered Night (Part Two)**

"So, it's true then," Alex says looking down at her shoes. She actually looks like she might cry.

Paige isn't going to back down at all at this point, though. "If you're referring to what happened between me and Spin as being none of your business, then yes –it's true. It _is _none of your business."

Alex returns from her momentary sadness and reverts back to her normal angry self. " '_What happened between me and Spin,_' You had _sex _with him, Paige. And I don't see how that's not any of my business."

Paige rolls her eyes and let's out an irritated sigh, "We broke up, Alex. Remember? My sex life is no longer any of your business."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I guess I forgot. We broke up, and now you can go back to being the _skank _that you really are."

Paige gives Alex the dirtiest look I've ever seen in my life before getting up off of the couch. This _can't _be happening. _Please _let there _not _be a boxing match in my living room. I give Paige a pleading look –which doesn't solve anything because she has her eyes firmly set on Alex. No, no, no, do _not _start a fight in my living room. She walks over to Alex, and instead of swinging her fist into Alex's face (like I was almost positive she was going to do) she opens her mouth to talk. "Is that what you really think of me?" Paige asks barely above a whisper, obviously hurting.

Of course, even before Alex has a chance to answer Paige's question, Paige has already bottled up her emotions –going back to only being able to express anger.

Paige storms out of the living room and opens the front door. "Dylan, could you take me home," Paige says more as an order than a question.

Paige's "request" brings my attention back to Dylan. "Paige, don't be a drama queen. I think it won't kill you to stay for the rest of the party," Dylan says trying to convince Paige from living. (He might as well try to convince a mountain to move a few feet over to the right.)

"And it won't kill _you _to take me home," Paige shoots back.

"Come on, Paige. I'd like to stay here for the rest of Marco's party. We hardly get to see each other any more," Dylan pleads.

At Dylan's words, something inside of me suddenly takes control of my voice. "_Hardly get to see each other_!" I interject before I can stop myself. Dylan gives me a puzzled look –only encouraging the rant that I know is about to come out of my mouth. "Dylan, we see each other _constantly_: at the movies, at the mall. Hell, I can't even go to the _bathroom _without you following me. You're _always _hanging around me and when I finally _do _get a moment to myself you call me on my phone –which I can't turn off without you asking me, 'Why wasn't your phone turned on?' And, God knows, I can't have you asking me _that _question in fear that I'll tell you the truth –that I didn't have it turned on because I actually wanted to live a fraction of a second of my life _without _my freakishly clingy boyfriend."

Dylan stares at me with a blank expression on his face. "Just GO!" I yell at him.

Dylan gets off the couch and walks over to the front door where Paige is standing. "If something was bothering you, you should have told me. It's called _communication_, Marco. All good relationships need it, and I thought we had it. Obviously, I was wrong," and with that Dylan walks out of my house and slams the door shut behind him.

I take a seat on the couch –where Dylan had been sitting only moments before- and lay my head in my hands. Okay, seriously, where did _that _come from. I mean, everything I said was true, but… Ugh, I just don't know anymore. I feel like sitting here on the couch and eating Ben & Jerry's while watching stupid _Lifetime _movies all night, but I also feel a need to salvage what's left of my party. So what if Paige and Alex probably won't be on speaking terms for a month and my own love life is down the drain? There's still hope fore Jellie, right?

"Hey, del Rossi," Alex says to get my attention, "I think I'm gonna head out." I lift my head up to look at Alex standing in front of me. I must look pretty devastated because Alex adds, "Nice party." I think that might have been a lame attempt to comfort me, but I can't tell. I'm too busy laughing internally at how ironic the statement was.

"Actually, Alex, would you mind giving me a ride home too?" I hear Ellie say. At this point, I feel like I'm watching some kind of bad T.V. show because this _can't _be _actually_ happening.

"Sure," Alex replies, "You and Hazel can get in the car while I go find Jay."

I hear the front door open and close –presumably Hazel and Ellie leaving- and then I hear what sounds like Alex yelling at a very drunk Jay coming from the kitchen. Normally, I'd be freaking out, but right now I feel oddly calm. My party is already ruined, Jay being drunk is just another detail.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Hogart? Why the fuck are you drunk?" I hear Alex yell.

"I am _not _drunk and I resentify that aquisitation," Jay responds before I hear a thud. I guess he fell over.

I hear Alex dragging him across the floor and into the living room. "Um, del Rossi, would you mind if I leave this idiot here? He just passed out and it's not like I can carry him to the car or anything so…"

"Yeah, fine. Go ahead," I say nonchalantly while motioning Alex towards the door.

"Right, uh, thanks," Alex says and I hear footsteps towards the door. "I guess I'll just go now then." I hear the door shut once more. _And then there were two_. Wonderful. Jimmy is the only other (conscious) person left at my "party" now and it's only ten o'clock.

"Do you want me to go?" Jimmy asks –talking for the first time since he arrived.

"Stay," I say simply.

"Okay," he says back.

We sit in silence for a while before deciding to put on a movie. We discuss which one we should watch for a good ten minutes before finally agreeing on Shrek 2. After the movie, I start to feel a little better. We start talking and Jimmy tells me what happened earlier today between him and Ellie –bad, but not too bad. Jellie is still a definite possibility. And, when I think about it, Palex isn't really a lost cause either. And, as for me and Dylan, things have been worse. And, who knows, maybe there will even be a Jayzel someday. My party might not have been a success but maybe it's not the end.

After all, we have the whole summer ahead of us now.

* * *

**Note to Reader: **Corny ending, I know, but it's a lead in to the sequel for this story. I'll probably be posting a sequel for this,as well asa different story altogether soon. Thanks for the comments, and I hope you read my other stories when I post them. 

And for anyone who doesn't know…

"Never Have I Ever" (a.k.a. "I Never") is a drinking game played like this: Someone starts out by saying a true statement beginning with "Never have I ever" such as "Never have I ever been to Europe." (Using this example) Anyone who _has _been to Europe must take a sip of their drink.


End file.
